This invention relates generally to toothbrush holders; and, more particularly, to toothbrush holders which partially cover the toothbrush, are suitable for attachment to a wall, and/or may be operated with one hand.
Toothbrushes by their very nature are bacteria laden and contain solid elements such as plaque and food particles that emanate from the mouth of the person using it. Illness or disease may be spread by toothbrushes that are splashed and/or come into contact with one another. It is desirable to have a toothbrush holder that sequesters the toothbrushes of various users and prevents one user""s toothbrush from being splashed or coming into contact with the toothbrush of another user.
Although many types of toothbrush holders are available, most seem to lack in their ability to provide a toothbrush holder that is easy to use and promotes good hygiene. Positive attributes would include sheltering the toothbrush from being splashed, allowing air and light to be accessible so as to dry the toothbrush, inhibiting bacterial growth, and having a compact design such that placement near a wall is feasible.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,180,056 to Lundy teaches a toothbrush holder that is covered on all four sides and on top as well. The toothbrush is inserted from the bottom and is held therein via a dovetail-shaped rack. In this design, however, the cover makes it difficult to see the rack and further obstructs the passage of air and light to the toothbrush, thus creating a moist and/or humid atmosphere suitable for bacterial growth.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,177,504 to Thompson teaches a toothbrush holder which is held in place with a suction cup. The holder is made of pliable material and is configured so as to permit mounting thereof in a horizontal or vertical position. The toothbrush merely clips into one of two sets of jaws that hold the toothbrush in position. In this device the toothbrush is not covered at all, thus exposing the bristles of the toothbrush to bacterial contamination.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,138,414 to La Pollo teaches a sanitary rack for toothbrushes and other dentifrices. A plate is mounted to the wall by hooks facing outwardly. A loop on the holder engages the hooks to maintain the holder in position. A removable, U-shaped cleat attaches to the holder, wherein a toothbrush is simply snapped and secured therein. Each toothbrush is held within its own chamber. A cover rotates into position to cover each chamber. Air holes are provided in the cover adjacent each chamber. In this design the cover makes it difficult to see the holder and makes it difficult for the requisite amount of air and light to reach the toothbrush for sufficient aeration and drying thereof, thus promoting bacterial growth.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,877 to Galicia teaches a clip-type holder for toothbrushes, wherein the holder consists of a plastic strip that attaches to the wall and has a plurality of clips thereon, each of which consists of two fingers. The toothbrush is snapped into the fingers. In this device the toothbrush is not covered at all, exposing the bristles of the toothbrush to bacterial contamination.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,309 to Fedoryshyn teaches a multiple-object support rack. The rack consists of modified clothespins possessing slots to enable the clothespins to slide upon a rod, and to permit the opening and closing thereof. The rack is composed of one piece that mounts to a wall, and another piece that can be easily removed from the wall-mounted piece and/or engaged via snap-button mechanisms. In this device as well, the toothbrush is not covered at all, thus exposing it to bacterial contamination.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,457 to Perler teaches a hygienic toothbrush holder that holds the toothbrush in a clip. The clips are held in a faceplate that is removably mounted to an extended base by flexible prongs. The holder is mounted such that the bristles are held in a position so that they can drain over different areas without contamination of, or by, other brushes. In this device the toothbrush is not covered and is subject to bacterial contamination via water draining from the bristles of an upwardly mounted toothbrush.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,519 to Lieberman teaches an advertiser and hygienic toothbrush holder which has a C-shaped section that mounts to the wall, and a holder with a T-shaped section that engages the C-shaped section. The holder has holes for the toothbrushes to drop into and also includes a splashguard. In this device the toothbrush is also not covered.
It is readily apparent that an improved toothbrush holder is needed that sufficiently covers the toothbrush, yet permits the requisite amount of air and light to access the toothbrush for sufficient aeration and drying thereof, and wherein convenient mounting of the holder to a wall and one-handed operation thereof is also provided. It is, therefore, to the provision of such an improved toothbrush holder that the present invention is directed.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved toothbrush holder that may be removably attached to a wall.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved toothbrush holder that may be operated with one hand.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved toothbrush holder that covers the toothbrush, yet still allows light and air to easily reach the toothbrush.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved toothbrush holder that can be easily cleaned in a dishwasher.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art by reference to the drawings and to the detailed description of the preferred embodiment presented herein.
In accordance with the several objects of this invention, in a preferred embodiment presented is an improved toothbrush holder that comprises a body with a multiplicity of spoon-shaped cavities integral therein, wherein the cavities are sized and shaped to receive a toothbrush. The cavities are formed so as to cover the toothbrush when it is placed in the holder. The cavities optionally are lined with soft rubber material that will conform to the shape of the toothbrush. On the front lower side of each cavity are a pair of rubber grommets which hold the toothbrush and allow it to be snapped in and out easily with one hand. The rubber grommets are removable so as to be easily cleaned. An optional toothpaste holder may be attached to the front of the body.
The body is thin so as to project a low profile, and is preferably rectangular with a curved top, but other shapes that are just as aesthetically pleasing and just as functional are possible.
A mounting plate is attached to a wall by screws, double-faced tape, or other means. The body is then removably attached to the mounting plate preferably by a plurality of expandable barbed pins that snap into holes in the mounting plate, or by other means well known in the art which could include hooks, hook-and-loop fasteners, or slidably engageable rails.
In an alternate embodiment, rubber grommets for holding is the toothbrush are replaced with stainless steel rods coated with rubber.